


What do you see in them Tubbo?

by Tommy_321



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, T-Schlatt, This is my first story so be nice, Traitor!Tubbo, Tubbo - Freeform, idk how to tag, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommy_321/pseuds/Tommy_321
Summary: Tubbo begins to grow horns and when he goes to schlatt to confront him something else happens.(I'm no good at summaries since this is my first story but please leave criticism in the comments so i can get better at writing :) plz enjoy! )
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

Tubbo wakes with a jolt as he feels a skull throbbing pain in his head. His immediate response was to call out for Wilbur and Tommy but as his brain clears up from the grogginess of sleep he realizes where he is. Manburg. Tommy and Wilbur have been exiled and are miles away from him. Then his head throbs again and he gets up to go to the bathroom, “Maybe a nice warm shower with help wake me up and get rid of this awful headache.” he thought. As he walks into the bathroom he goes to brush his teeth and he sees a glimpse of something unusual in the mirror. He checks the mirror again to see two short stubby horns sprouting from his head. He goes to touch them in shock but pulls away as the slightest touch makes his head feel like it is splitting open. He winces and then it hits him. 

He runs to Schlatt’s office in confusion and fear. Slamming open the door he yells “ What did you do to me?!?!”.  
“Ah. So they're starting to grow in.” Schlatt says casually.  
“What-” tubbo begins to say but Schlatt cuts him off.  
“ Remember that golden apple i gave you yesterday?” Tubbo nods slowly. “ Well that's how this is happening. I need a heir to the throne of this country and I have decided for it to be you .” Tubbo shakes with shock as he lets what Schlatt has said sink in. Why? why why why why? Why him? He wonders. So he asks.  
“ Why me?”  
“Well” Schlatt starts. “ I saw you as the most fitting person is really the only reason.” Tubbo’s face shows shock . “ I have been keeping an eye on you by the way. I know you are a spy so i decided to make you heir so that you can't betray me, but you will be betraying that rebellion or whatever you would like to call it.” Tubbo freezes. He knew? Why didn't he do anything sooner? Then he comes to a conclusion.

“You're gonna use me right?” Tubbo asked shakily.  
“Well of course but i also want to help you.” Schlatt said.  
“And how would you help me?”Tubbo asks.  
”Ughhh so many questions from you tubster! Well I can give you power. I have seen the way they treat you.” He says .  
’”W-what?” says tubbo.  
”Tubs really? They treat you like absolute garbage.I see how Wilbur always brushes over how you feel. And Tommy only uses you for a good laugh every now and then. I gotta ask tubster. What do you see in them?” says schlatt.

Now that Tubbo thinks about it every time he told Wilbur he was feeling tired or down he brushed him off and said “ Man up. Look at tommy. You don’t see him complaining.” Then when Tommy would ever make jokes it would be degrading him but when he would do the same Wilbur would but in an say something around the lines of “ Don't speak to him that way “ or “ respect him he is older than you.”.  
Thinking about it now shattered him. Then he pieced himself back together in the span of 30 seconds. I can torture them he thought. I can make them think i'm still the same old tubbo but then boom outta nowhere i show my true self and scare the living crap outta them. What he was thinking he was actually muttering. Schlatt hearing this spoke up.  
“That's what I like to hear. We will build up your strength in private.” said Schlatt .Tubbo stops shaking and looks up at Schlatt smiling warmly.

“ What is it you would like me to do?” Asks tubbo.  
“I want you to be my spy. Inform them on everything I do still but ask their plans and tell me what they plan to do so we can be prepared.” says schlatt.  
“Well they want to blow up the festival.They have TNT underneath the stage and audience. I have a trigger word in my speech that needs to be said for Will to push the button.I know where it is so we can take it and when I say the trigger word he will start looking for the button.” Says Tubbo.

The pain came back and Tubbo’s knees buckled. Schlatt walked over to him and wiped the area around the horns with a paper towel that had some kind of ointment that made the pain go from skull cracking to a tiny throb from where both horns were breaking through. He looks up at schlatt with a smile as schlatt says “ numbing ointment . I used the same kind when my horns grew in . Kinda surprised they had any here as there are little to no hybrids which have horns in Marburg.” Looking down at tubbo with slight concern in his eyes, Schlatt gets up from his squatting position and walks to the door and says “ Shall we get started?”


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy sees Tubbo in the distance walking toward their meet up spot.”why is he wearing a beanie?”he thought.”Eh. Whatever, it's really cold anyway.”  
“Hiya Tubbo!” shouted Tommy. “So what's Schlatt been up to?” he asks. Tubbo rubs the back of his neck anxiously .  
“ Well Schlatt is still doing the festival and isn't suspicious of anything so nothing really new i guess.” said Tubbo.  
“Oh,good, but are you sure?I know sometimes it takes a few times of me asking a question to get it through your little brain.” said Tommy with a little laugh.  
“YE- I mean yes I'm sure Tommy .He talked to me the other day and said he wasn’t going to change anything even if you try something.So I’m like 100% sure.” said Tubbo with a small glint of anger in his eyes.Tommy obviously noticed this but decide to ignore and thought” he must of had a rough day with schlatt.” and brushed over it.  
“Well I have to go.Wilbur doesn’t like it when I stay out too long and you seem like you have had a tough day.” said Tommy.  
“Yeah it's been rough but I’ll do anything for l'manburg.” said Tubbo with a small glint of resentment in his eyes that Tommy didn’t notice since he was already walking away.”Bye..” said Tubbo as he also walked away from their spot. As Tommy walks back to Pogtopia he he thinks about how wilber has been these last few weeks.He isn't the same as he was before. He is almost completely crazy, yet he still follows him because he knows that he is in the right. They may seem like villains right now but they will be heroes. At Least he thinks so.Once he is back to their hideout . Wilbur was sitting in front of the campfire looking deep in thought.He looked up from the campfire to Tommy.  
“Ah. Tommy. You get any info from Tubbo?” asked Wilbur.  
“Not much .We only talked for a small while, but he said that Schlatt doesn’t suspect anything and the festival is still on.”said tommy  
“What if he’s not on our side Tommy?” said Wilbur.  
“Wha-” Tommy begins but is cut off by Wilbur.  
“Just think about it Tommy.He was never on our side.He CHOSE to be Schlatt”s right hand man.” said wilbur  
“Wilbur what?” asked Tommy.  
Ignoring Tommy Wilbur kept going.”He CHOSE to stay with Schlatt!He CHOSE to stay besides him and not us!”Wilbur said voice getting louder with each sentence .  
“Wilbur cut it out.” said Tommy, trying to seem stern, but at the same time he was scared out of his mind.  
“You’re scared.Tommy you’re scared that Tubbo is a traitor because it's true. And you know it's true because everyone that was on our side has betrayed us. Fundy,Eret, and now Tubbo.”said Wilbur with a crazed expression.  
“Wilbur you are being a moron! Tubbo would never betray us . He’s Tubbo! We are his family!”Yelled Tommy.  
“Maybe Tubbo hasn’t betrayed us yet but he”s going to! So are you! You are gonna betray me , but it's okay! I forgive you Tommy! I forgive you and that's what matters right?”Said Wilbur.  
“SHUT UP! Tubbo would never betray us ! I would NEVER betray you! No matter how wrong you are I will fucking stick by your side no matter what!” Yelled Tommy.  
“I’m sorry , but Tommy we will see about that.” said Wilbur.

Meanwhile at Manburg…

“Tubbo ! My boy!” Schlatt yelled from the front of the white house.Tubbo picked up his speed from a slow walk to a speed walk hearing his name.Tubbo now next to schlatt looked to him and schlatt asked. “ How did it go? Did they change any plans?”Tubbo shook his head with a warm smile on his face.  
“They think everything is still the same and that they are going to blow it up.” Tubbo said with a slight chuckle. “ Plans are going smoothly.”said Tubbo while beaming at schlatt.  
“Good!” said schlatt while patting Tubbo’s head lovingly. “ Thank you Tubbo. You are going to be such a great leader when I step down.”said Schlatt . He then takes the beanie off Tubbo’s head and looks at his horns. “So have your horns been hurting you? I never really hear you complain about them much.” asked schlatt.  
“Oh. Most definitely. They hurt a lot but i'm not one to complain cause I have been through worse.” Said Tubbo while looking off into manburg.  
“What do you mean you have felt worse? I mean yeah i have been through war and stuff but the worst pain i have felt was when my horns were growing.” Schlatt said with shock on his face.Tubbo turned to face him.  
Tubbo then said “Well in the war against Dream I got kidnapped once.They weren't so nice about me not giving up information.” Tubbo”s warm smile turned into a painful expression. “ I don’t know how long they had me there but they would force decay and poison potions down my throat. I would get so close to the sweet relief of death then they would give me a strength potion or milk then start all over once I was healed.” He said.Tubbo was shaking now. Tears making his eyes glossy but not yet falling. Schlatt was shocked but looked at tubbo to tell him to keep going.He continued“When Tommy and Wilbur finally found me they told me that they were just sitting in their base waiting for me to come back on my own, not even worried.” Tubbo was crying now.Schlatt wrapped an arm around Tubbo's shoulders and brought them both onto the ground then made Tubbo sit next to him while still in his embrace.  
“Tubbo…” said Schlatt in a soft voice.  
“ When we got back they were mad at me. T-they said that they were mad since I was t-too weak to get o-out of there.”said Tubbo through shaky sobs.Schlatt stayed there letting Tubbo stain his shirt with his tears.Once he heard tubbo’s breathing even out he picked him up and set him in his room.  
“Good night Tubbo.” said Schlatt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the 2nd chapter of my story ! I have gotten some suggestions already and would really like to see more of what you guys want to see. :D


	3. not a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Kinda important!!

Hey, I know I have not posted in about 2 weeks and the reasoning behind this is my mother passed away in July and during the holidays i have fallen into a sort of depression and have really bad writers block. if i have a burst of energy i will focus it on this story, but most likely this story will be on hiatus until early January of next year. Thank you for reading this far :).

**Author's Note:**

> so obviously this sucks but if you like it comment and tell me so i can keep up with writing it . :) Please give me criticism to so i can get better at writing. :D


End file.
